


Teddy Bear

by prettyryden



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Arcade, Couple, Cute, Emo, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Ryden, True Love, Tumblr, adorable brendon, dave and busters, prompt, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your OTP goes to Dave and Busters. Who picks games based on fun-ness and who picks games based on tickets?"-inspired by this prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

"Oh my god Ry look , YOU CAN WIN A GIANT TEDDY BEAR"  
"Bren , those games are all rigged,let's just play Deal Or No Deal and stuff like that and win all the tickets "  
"But Ryy it's so cute and I want it"  
Brendon fixed his face into a disappointed expression and made puppy eyes .  
"Fine, I'll play the stupid claw machine"  
10 minutes and 5 dollars later , they gave up.  
"Brendon listen if we win tickets , we can win one of those that way", Ryan said in an exasperated tone of voice .  
"Fine"   
"Let's spin this huge wheel"  
Brendon put all his weight on the wheel and it started spinning.  
The wheel spun and spun and it landed on 1000 tickets.  
What happened next was 23 minutes (Ryan timed it) of tickets spewing out of the machine.

They carried their armload of tickets to the counter for it to be weighed.  
"You have 1028 tickets" said the cashier , who looked confused at the sight of the two fully grown men in the arcade.  
"YES!!!" shouted Brendon.   
Looking up at the wall full of huge stuffed animals , Ryan saw the one Brendon wanted was 4000 tickets.  
He slipped the cashier 10 dollars and took down the giant teddy bear.  
Brendon's face lit up like a Christmas tree or an arcade machine when you win the jackpot.  
"ohmygodryaniloveyousomuchthankyoubabe" Brendon sputtered out.  
They drove home,the bear seatbelted in the back seat.


End file.
